Standing right next to me
by cold summer night
Summary: *One-shot* Love is like a wind, sometimes it blows your way.


* * *

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own Super Gals. I wish I do. Ms. Mihona please lend it to me. +Hehehhh.. peace.+

**Author's note: **This is a One-shot. Enjoy reading and please review. Arigatou! +heheHhhh..+

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**+Standing Right Next To Me+**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love is like the wind,**_

_**Sometimes it blows your way,**_

_**And until now It missed me somehow.**_

_'Love? Sure it is like a wind._

_Sometimes or should I say in my case, it has always been against me._

_It never comes blowing my way when all I ever wanted was - was to be loved in return._

_I fell in love with the ice-prince named Rei Otohata._

_It has always been one-sided - always been an unrequited love._

_I thought everything was turning out the way I wanted after I came to him one time._

_Only to find out that he's liking someone else, but what's more painful is.._

_That someone, that girl, is not just someone out there.._

_She is none other than my very bestfriend, Ran Kotubuki._

_To top it all he said to my face that I'm just a burden to him, and that he's dating me out of pity – no more no less.._

_It's as if he slapped me._

_My world revolves around him and he knows that._

_When he said those words._

_I don't know how to act._

_I don't know what to say or what to do._

_I can't even think rationally, the intelligent-Aya you knew was lost that time._

_I felt my whole being was crushed and my heart was torn into pieces._

_I was asking, how can the one I love so much doesn't love me back?_

_When I gave everything I have and everything I am._

_How can't he love me?_

_And why can't he?_

_A few days after that I finally managed to face him._

_I don't know if 'sorry' is what I saw in his eyes._

_My mind was set on ignoring him._

_He tried to be close to me but I keep a distance between us.'_

_**But when I turned around**_

_**I saw you standing there.**_

_**The sound of your voice-I had no choice.**_

_He grabbed me by the wrist but I tried to let go of his hand._

_He embraced me tightly._

_**I used to have a wish**_

_**One day I'd feel like this.**_

_I asked myself that time that this is what I'm longing for - his embrace._

_But I'm tired of him._

_And I don't want to be hurt again._

_I pushed him away as hard as I can._

_I gave him a goodbye look as tears fell down my cheeks._

_I don't want to risk chances again._

_I don't want uncertainties._

_What I want and need is real love._

_I ran as fast as I can, not minding the people who start to gush about me._

_I stopped for a while and rest my face into my palms._

_I cried inwardly when suddenly a man appeared._

_I looked at the guy and it was my guy bestfriend – Yuuya._

_**Now I know love exists**_

_**'Cause it's standing right next to me.**_

_He smiled at me as he offered his arms wide open._

_He embraced me and patted my back as I cry with him like a child._

_Yuuya has always been there for me._

_No matter what day or what time of the day._

_He's always just a call away or even when I don't call him._

_He always came when it comes to me._

_After I confessed to the ice-prince he became cold and distant._

_I didn't put any meaning to it._

_Until one day, he told me about his feelings for me._

_I rejected him right then and there._

_But our friendship didn't stop._

_I continued to be friends with him._

_So is he._

_Yuuya – is my bestfriend, my constant companion, my brother, everything that is along with being a bestfriend._

_**Beneath the moon tonight**_

_**I see it in your eyes**_

_**No more false starts,**_

_**No more broken hearts.**_

_He let go of me._

_I smiled at him and thank him with all my heart._

_He wiped my tears with his hand and kiss my forehead._

_**I used to have a wish**_

_**One day I'd feel like this.**_

_**Now I know love exists**_

_**'Cause it's standing right next to me.**_

_I placed his hand near my heart._

_I told him that I have feelings for him._

_Though I still hold some for Rei._

_I assured him that past is past._

_And I'm willing to put my past behind my back._

_And that I'm willing my past to be blown by the wind of time._

_**Even in the dark,**_

_**Even when you're gone**_

_**I feel you in my heart.**_

_I know that I can forget you Rei._

_I know I will._

_Even if you're still here in my heart._

_I promise to forget you._

_**I used to have a wish**_

_**One day I'd feel like this.**_

_**Now I know love exists**_

_**'Cause it's standing right next to me.**_

_I looked at him in the eyes._

_I kissed him and I sincerely said that I will love him._

_At least from now on._

_This is the guy with whom I will give my heart to._

_This guy standing right next to me – Yuuya._

_**Standing right next to me.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note: **Oh, I forgot to say.. Standing right next to me, that's a song by Karla B.. HeheHhh..

Anyway, thank you so much for reading. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. +bows+

I hope you like it. Obviously it's a YuuyaxAya one-shot story. +HahaHhhh..+

What do you think?? Please do leave a review.. +puppy eyes+

**Arigatou..**

* * *


End file.
